


Cake.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Birthday Present, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cakesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Taekwoon did well in his job and Hyuk was supposed to buy a celebratory cake.





	Cake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leohyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/gifts).



> This is wholly for one of my favorite author, @notvixx. Nem, I love you and I wish you a belated happy birthday!

Taekwoon let out a triumphant noise as he observed his work. He prepared the bed like those of the hotels and he can't wait to show it to Hyuk. They were moving apartments since the previous one was too far from their workplace and...the walls were too thin to conceal their ungodly activities. They pointed fingers at each other for a long time until they finally decided to move out.

Taekwoon had a day-off in reward for his excellence in making his latest and crucial project a great success. Hyuk was supposed to buy him a cake. He was a quarter done with unpacking since bringing the boxes in took half of his soul. He wonders what cake Hyuk would bring for him?

A shortcake with lots of cream that they would smudge on each others' faces at some point. It would become a fight until Hyuk is towering him, his wrists pinned to the floor with just one of the younger's hand. Hyuk then would kiss him with a strawberry in his mouth, eating Taekwoon instead if the strawberry. Taekwoon's clothes were gone whereas Hyuk was still fully dressed, well except for the tie which was now holding Taekwoon's wrist. He would take cream from the cake and put it all over Taekwoon's body, his nipples which would be sucked clean, his cock which would be swallowed whole.

Taekwoon slaps his right cheek hard. So hard that it became red but it was painless. It was nothing compared to the immense but delicious power that Hyuk's hand would contain. Maybe a lava cake as well.

Hyuk might as well split the cake in half over Taekwoon's naked body and would let the chocolate drip slowly onto Taekwoon's body. Hyuk loves chocolate. Maybe his asshole, where the liquid chocolate would be used as lube and Hyuk would literally be eating his ass. It excites Taekwoon even more. He slaps his left cheek as well as the right this time. It was just cake goddammit!! Why does he have to think so dirty about a celebratory cake?

\----------------------------------------

Taekwoon hadn't realized how or when he fell asleep, but he definitely did. The bed lamp, which was never unpacked, now stood lit on the bedside table with a lube bottle beside it. Taekwoon doesn't remember having lube in the house. He tries to sit up but he felt a strain at his wrists. He was tied up with a navy blue silk ribbon with the gold constellation design that he very much loved. What?

The bedroom door opening doesn't allow Taekwoon to start panicking. He just looked stunned as Hyuk enters the room, a sheen of sweat on his forehead which indicated that he was unpacking stuff.

"Welcome back." Taekwoon greets, completely forgetting about the situation he is in. The younger only replies with a hum as he sits beside Taekwoon's naked body. Curious, Taekwoon takes a glance at the chair across the bed and sees a box closed with a pink ribbon on top. A cake box.

Hyuk suddenly grabbed his chin and Taekwoon couldn't help the squeak that came out. Taekwoon tried to hide his red face but Hyuk held him in place. Taekwoon was caught off-guard with the kiss that Hyuk initiated. It was slow and tender at first but it wasn't too later that it became heated. Saliva ran down Taekwoon lips to his chin when Hyuk finally broke the kiss and chuckled. His hyung became a breathless flushed mess just by a kiss. So cute.

"Have you eaten anything?" Hyuk asks and Taekwoon just shakes his head, barely catching anything that Hyuk said. Hyuk only smiles at his hyung's reply. He decides on sharing tonight. He lets go of Taekwoon's chin and gets off the bed to take a knife from the kitchen. A twisted excitement builds up in Taekwoon as he eyes the knife in Hyuk's hand. He doesn't notice that he's drooling until Hyuk speaks. "Hyung, you're drooling!" Hyuk says with a bright tone despite the hottest fire in his eyes. "Unfortunately, I have other plans tonight." Hyuk informs and Taekwoon sits up in disappointment.

But that disappointment is quickly thrown away when his eyes are caught by the chocolate cake on the chair. Hyuk holds the cake at it's under and takes it to the bed.

"Ass up." Hyuk commands and Taekwoon's dick jumps in excitement. He obeys without a word and now his chest is pressed to the bed while his ass is shaken up in the air. Hyuk would've spanked him till he was crying, cumming untouched if it was another day but today is special. He gently rubbed his free hand on Taekwoon's right cheek and barely manages to put a finger in before Taekwoon starts whimpering. "Impatient, are we?" Hyuk teases.

"Y-yes." Taekwoon answers and it catches the younger in surprise. Taekwoon would never answer these questions, he would either whine, whimper or moan in reply. The slap that Taekwoon was expecting on his cheek never came. He tries to strain his neck to see what the hell the younger was doing, only to gasp and throw his head back when he felt a cold heavy fluid running over his spine. He catches the brown color that dropped on the sheet and his dick formed a drop of precome at this.

Chocolate.

Taekwoon gasps again when he feels Hyuk's tongue run along his spine and two wet fingers prodding at the clenching hole. Hyuk pushes three fingers in without caution and Taekwoon lets out a long moan at the feeling of being filled. Taekwoon didn't require any less than two fingers to start preparation considering the number of times they've had sex. Despite that fact, his insides were always as tight as a virgin's and it only added to the pleasures.

Soon after Hyuk was done in licking off the chocolate from the older's back, he takes out his fingers and shoves it into Taekwoon's mouth. The other let out a muffled moan through his fingers and sucks at the chocolate covered finger quite eagerly. Taekwoon lets the fingers out only after releasing another small moan, only to moan out loud when he feels Hyuk's tongue push into his hole. He squirms at the foreign feeling as they do this sort of stuff rarely. Hyuk grabs Taekwoon by the hips in a tight grip and the other whimpers at the pain.

When Hyuk thinks that he's completely eaten Taekwoon's ass, He sits up and pulls the older by the hip and slams his cock into him. Hyuk doesn't even wait before he starts thrusting his cock into Taekwoon's hole while the other lets out choked moans. In the midst of the sex, Hyuk takes a part of the sliced cake and shoves it into Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon was surprised by the action and tried his best not to choke while chewing the dessert. Hyuk shoved another piece when they both announced that they were going to cum soon. He grabbed Taekwoon by the chin and turned it so that they could share a passion-filled kiss. Hyuk only stopped the kiss when Taekwoon started hitting him lightly on the chest after they came.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Hyung, I have another one." Hyuk speaks after they had their breakfast.

"Eh?" 

"A cake. I brought a shortcake too." Hyuk says and Taekwoon slams his head while trying to hide his face above the table. 

"Hyung, are you alright?" Hyuk asks in worry and the elder only nods in reply. He mentally tires to bury the shortcake scene in his mind but it keeps on coming out like a zombie. That morning, Hyuk fucked Taekwoon while literally spreading the cake on Taekwoon's naked body.

THE END

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I even exist?


End file.
